Jack L Antern: Rise of the Pumpkin King
by Kigen No KitsuneOokami
Summary: Jack L. Antern, the Pumpkin King of the town, laments his true thoughts before he is killed...read to see the beginning of his legend. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Jack L. Antern: Rise of the Pumpkin King

**Kegin: Alright. I gave you guys the chance. But since only one person wants to review, I'm just going to choose where this story goes. I have decided to create a brand new story. Now my new story is where the main character is not Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. My main character is my own Original Character, or Oc for short. The hero of this story is known as Jack Leonard Antern. Yes his name is a play on Jack-o'-lantern; see Jack L. Antern? Clever, maybe, Creative, I believe so. Jack is the most popular guy in town due to his natural talents when it comes to Halloween. He can make it possible to scare anyone when he wants to, earning him the title of the "Pumpkin King. However he feels emptiness in his life because he feels like everyone only likes him for his talents. He laments his loneness to the moon as he wonders the streets. He is then killed in a car accident due to a drunk driver. But…the Pumpkin King doesn't stay dead. A divine being feels for the lonely young man, and offers him a deal. He becomes the beings champion, and he will be granted the power to traverse throughout the many realms of creation and find meaning in his life. Let's see where this goes shall we? Anyway, this is a massive harem per usual. This will also be a massive crossover. Don't like it, deal with it. And yes, Jack is based almost entirely on Jack Skellington, and he will sing a couple of his songs. Before any of you bitches about it, let me say this …DEAL WITH IT! No Flamers allowed! Do not pass Go. Do not collect 200 dollars. Simple as that. I will choose the beginning realm, however, I will allow you guys to choose the ones that follow….with that settled….Lets' Get This Party Started!**

**p.s. I don't own "Jack's Lament"...**

**Story Start!**

***Halloween Night***

"See you next week Jack!" exclaimed the driver of the last car leaving the Freight House as a lone figure waved in response. Finally alone after a long nights work, the lone figure, now known as Jack, sighed, "What a night." He exclaimed. "Fourteen years old, and I still got it." He cackled lightly as he looked at his creation. The Freight House, proclaimed as the most frightening attraction in all the lower states of America. He himself had petitioned for its creation upon his tenth birthday. While normally, a young ten year old child's words would matter little, Jack was a unique case. Ever since he was little, he's had the ability to frighten anyone, no matter their age, so naturally, if anyone would be able to design a freighting attraction, it'd be him. It did help that the town was in dire need of a new attraction. The old fair brought little money to the town. The Mayor of the Town needed little thought on the idea before granting him, a child, the ok to build what is now the star attraction of the town, and indeed, all of Indiana. That was four years ago. Now, he runs the Freight House as its single owner. Jack's success with the Freight House earned him the title of the 'Pumpkin King', a title he was proud to have after all his hard work. He had no parents or legal guardian due to his family dying in a plane crash the previous year. He had learned how to take care of himself since then. Living all alone in the house just down the street from the Freight House; Jack managed himself decently well for an orphan. The Mayor came by to check on him every now and then, but other than that it was just him.

Jack then headed inside to lock up the place. Once he locked all the doors but the front, he quickly used the restroom. As he finished washing his hands, Jack took in his appearance; he was rather tall for his age, nearing six feet. His black hair went down just above his shoulders. He had a wiry framed body, not as thin as a skeleton, but enough so that he was still healthy. He is wearing a black suit akin to that of his favorite movie character, Jack Skellington. Yes, Jack Skellington was a role model to young Jack despite being a movie character. He modeled himself after him; being polite whenever possible, being patient with others. And of course, being as scary as he needed to be when the time called for it. After shutting off the power in the Freight House, Jack began his nightly ritual of walking down to the side of the street to gaze at the moon before he would head home.

Sighing as he looked at the clear sky, lit by the glorious full moon, Jack began to contemplate his life. What was he going to do? Every year was just a repeat of the previous one. Where he once took pleasure in freighting the people who came to his establishment, he now felt immense boredom in how easy it was to do so. Nothing excited him as it once did. It didn't help that he lived alone.

Looking down at the moonlit water below him, Jack's heart sank as he remembered how happy he once was when his family was alive; how they would praise him not as avid fans of the Freight House, but as loving parents who praised him when he did things right. Looking back up he realized how lonely he was. No one came tonight to see him; they came to be terrified by his Freight House. They didn't come for his fourteenth birthday. Yes, today; the day known as All Hallows Eve was the birthday of one Jack Leonard Antern. But who cared? Who bothered with him about anything other than being frightened? No one…

Not really caring about his safety, Jack jumped upon the rail of the road overlooking the water, maintaining perfect balance after years of practice. His heart broke as he realized how little he truly mattered to the world. His voice decided to express his true feelings….

"There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best. For my talents are renowned far and wide" he began, suddenly realizing he was singing, before continuing on. "When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night, I excel without ever even trying"

He began walking back and forth on the rail as his lament continued, "With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms, I have seen grown men give out a shriek" he waved his hand over the edge as his voice grew firm, "With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet" he exclaimed as he leapt back onto the road, before turning back to the moon.

"Yet year after year, it's the same routine, and I grow so weary of the sound of screams" his head lowered as he raised his arms and clenching his fists. "And I, Jack, **the Pumpkin King!**...Have grown so tired of the same old thing" he shook his head softly as he held himself in his arms.

"Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones." He raises his right hand to the moon."An emptiness began to grow. There's something out there, far from my home. A longing that I've never known…" he lowered his head before he jumped back onto the rail.

"I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light" he exclaimed, "And I'll scare you right out of your pants" he said with a grin before continuing. "To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky and I'm known throughout England and France" he said as he held his right hand on his chest in an elegant manner.

Holding out a small skull he had from décor that had put into his pocket, he continued. "And since I am dead, I can take off my head to recite Shakespearean quotations. No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations" his smile faded as he sat down on the rail. "But who here would ever understand? That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin, would tire of his crown, if they only understood…He'd give it all up if he only could" he then stood up and began his trek towards his house as he looked at the moon.

"Oh, there's an empty place in my bones; that calls out for something unknown…" as he reached the top of the tall road he looked down at the town below him, "The fame and praise come year after year…Does nothing for these empty tears…" he finished his lament as a small tear came down from his left eye and fell from his chin onto the cold pavement as he held his face in his right hand to stifle in more tears as his left hand grasped the rail next to him.

He continued on for another minute when he suddenly heard the sound of a speeding car, Jack turned his gaze to the sound when he was suddenly blinded from the sudden light. And then…pain! His body flew due the instant impact. Once his mind realized what had just happened, he felt a wet cold envelope his body. _'I'm in the water!' _he terrified mind screamed as he realized he couldn't move. Most of his bones were broken from the impact. He moved his head lightly to face the surface to see the moon one last time as he sank. _'At least I'll see them again…' _Jack thought as water filled his lungs. His mind turned to see his final moments before the car had hit him. His mouth formed a small smile as his battered body sank into the cold depths below him. And then Jack Leonard Antern died with his final thought…

'_All Hail the Pumpkin King...'_

**Kegin: And we arrrrre Done! Alright everyone I hoped you all enjoyed the beginning of my newest story! Jack L. Antern: Rise of The Pumpkin King. This, my dear audience is just the beginning. I plan to make many stories with Jack. Now, I was going to decide what realm he starts out at, however I really want you, the readers, to decide where he begins his legend. You must list where you want him to go and give a reasonable reason as to why. By realm I mean as in crossover you want me to do. I will list several that I have thought about and if you wish to see him go there first, then please review for this story. I mean it. I will right another chapter until I have at least fifteen reviews saying on where you want Jack to go. Seriously, please vote. Don't just add this to your favorites or simply go back to the search page for a new story to read. Actually review so we can get the ball rolling for this story. Here are few realms I have considered. However, I will accept more options.**

**Possible Realms**

.Yugioh Gx

.Naruto

.Bleach

.My Little Pony: FiM  
.Pokemon (state which region you want)

.Whatever else you want.

**Until then, Ja ne!**

p.s. I'm gonna go eat some Cheesecake…


	2. Hiatus

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**Kigen: Hello my loyal readers. I'm afraid to say that I will be taking a hiatus for now. I had several chapters for several different stories all typed up and ready to post, however, my computer got hacked last week and the only way I could restore my laptop was to completely wipe the damn thing. I was beyond pissed. I mean COME ON! I finally finish all that work and it gets destroyed?! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL?!**

**(sighs)**

**There's no helping it now. Thankfully I can just rewrite them (inwardly cries at the amount of work I have to do…..again) I can manage. I'll put up the re-typed chapters as soon as possible. **

**Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice day.**

**NOW WHERE'S MY GODDAMN CHEESECAKE!? **


End file.
